godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/Special Chapter: Head vs wall
Well, truth be said I feel weird for not posting anything in the last few days. While it is justified (couldn't get a PC that could save edits in the Wikia), I decided to make up a little special chapter, you know, just because. As you might have noticed, the twins' height has increased over the time, to the point Bal's 13 cm taller than in his debut, while Nia's 23 (!!) cm taller. I just wanted to do a small special chapter that justified it somehow. Enjoy! ---- When we finally arrive, the Magatsu Kyuubi begins to roar and charges straight at us. Decided to return home as quickly as possible, I simply turn on Katy's flames and jump straight at it, cutting down a good piece of the monster in a single bound and apparently killing it. Nia, however, won't return without being certain of it, and unloads a barrage of piercing bullets on the thing, ensuring that it's certainly down and out. After devouring, we return home. When I enter the Den, however, something happens: to be accurate, I bang my head agains the wall when trying to go past the door, leaving a crack in the wall and a pain in my head. I cannot resist the urge to yell something: -Dammit! This door is 214 cm high, what the hell just happened? - I ask myself. - Am I still growing? No, that can't be right, I'm 26 already... people only grow up till they're 25 at most. However, knowing I'm not an average human - well, essentially, knowing I'm not fully human - I decide to consult with Sakaki about the matter. Knowing the Old Man lives for science, he will be delighted to help. So, without any further doubt, I go straight to the Director's Office, where I find him busy with some paperwork. -Too much paperwork, Sakaki? -You wouldn't know... I can't avoid a laugh. -It's high time you find a replacement and return to your old scientist's duties. I mean, you've been provisional director for over 6 years... Anyway, that's not why I'm here. I'm here to ask you to perform some studies on me. Apparently, I can't cease to grow. These doors at the Den... you see, they are 214 cm high. I just crashed my head into one of them, while I had no such problem a few days ago. -Is that so...? - He asks. - Last time we got some measures from you, you were 208 cm tall... granted, that was, what, 5 years ago? That's already a lot, but if you're still growing today... it could be because of your Aragami half. -Aragami third, to be accurate. -Oh, yes. However, "Aragami third" doesn't quite have the same ring "Aragami half" has. - He then begins to think. - You know, records indicate that the highest age a normal person can grow is 25 years old. You could simply be the first person to grow after hitting 25. -Sure. Specially because I'm not even fully human... - I say. -As I said, it is also possible that it's a side effect of you being half Aragami. My idea is to study the activity of your cells and how your Aragami cells interact with your human cells. Shall we begin? - He asks. - The plan is to extract some of your human cells and some of your Aragami cells and analyze how they interact in a controlled environment. ---- After two injections, a lot of studies and two hours, Sakaki apparently has some results. -Well now, I've got results. The conclusion is that your suspicions were correct. Your Aragami half acts as a growth stimulant to your human half. I think I should be able to synthesize a substance that should permanently stop the growth. -Thanks, Doc. You wouldn't know how awkwards it gets when you're over 40 cm taller than your girlfriend... -You're welcome. I leave the office. Category:Blog posts